Save me from myself
by ilectrathewarrior
Summary: He wanted to die.He didn't want to live anymore.Before he knew it he was saved by his prince.Saso/Dei with a bit Ita/Sasu and other couples.It is my first story so please don't bite to hard.Enjoy it My first story
1. Chapter 1

Well hello everyone this is my first story so please don't bite too hard. I am sorry in advance for the mistakes and I hope you like it

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!

* * *

How I am supposed to live when I don't want to? Why do I have to live when I don't want to? Why do I have to keep suffering why do I have to keep the others suffering because of me?

Finding a way to die is hard. When I cut my wrists and let the blood fall it feels so good I feel free like all my problems are vanished. Nobody makes fun of me, nobody hits me, nobody speaks bad about me, nobody calls me names, nobody rapes me.

"Deidara where are you, you stupid child" this is my father well he is the one that rapes me. He started when my mother died when I was 9 years old. Now I am sixteen, he said that she died because of me because I was a bad child and I had to be punished because of that so he punished me. One night he came into my room, I was sleeping he hit me and undressed me he said to me that this was going to be my punishment from now on and then he entered me I started screaming and crying till my throat felt raw he finished inside me. This my punishment for seven years two or three times a week.

It is really a pity that my mother died because of me. Because I remember she used to tell me how much she loved me and I loved her too and I can't understand why and how I killed her.

"I am here dad" I shouted and tried to clean the blood of my hands.

As fast as I could I went down the stairs I didn't want to but I had to. I saw him sitting on his chair drinking his beer.

"Well Deidara I am going to live for a week or two so you have to be a good child because I don't trust you. If I learn you've done something bad then I am going to punish you" he said.

"Okay dad whatever you say" I answered him "can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes leave" he said and I went in my room. I entered my room and I saw my half ready drawing on my desk. Well I don't have many things to draw with because my father would never bought me anything except clothes and that if only I had worn out my old ones. It really bothers me because I want to draw with something more than a pencil or a pen.

I took my pencil and continued drawing him. Well him, yes he had the most beautiful eyes in the whole world it is a pity I don't have colors to draw his amazing brown eyes and red hair.

His name is Sasori. He is the son of the principal of the school and he is one of the most popular guys in my school also he is one of them that make fun of me and hit me. I really can't understand how I fell in love with him but it doesn't matter for him I am just another outsider one of those who don't have money or they aren't popular. I just wished he could love me sometimes when I am being raped I thing that he is going to come and save me kiss me in the lips and tell me that he loves me but then I realize that this thing is never going to happen and I feel more and more alone and I cry and I think why I am still alive.

But it doesn't matter because some day I am going to be free and I am going to draw and sing and play music without having others to bother me so it is okay just 2 more years.

* * *

I was walking to school. My father left today so I am going to be alone for two weeks. These two weeks are going to be the best weeks of my life. I am actually happy.

While I was walking I saw him in his red car I don't know what kind of car it is but I am damn sure it costs more than all my things together. Unfortunately he just passed in front of me he didn't even look at me. Hell who would want to look at me? I am probably one of the few kids that go to school on foot in the winter.

An image played into my mind he stopping his car in front of me opening the door with a smile on his face telling me to come inside and then kissing me. Stop bad mind stop thinking things like that I yelled at my mind.

Well unfortunately it was just an image. I shivered. I am really hopeless stop thinking about him Deidara you aren't worth him. I sighted, the thing was that I really wanted him to care about me but anyway now I have to stop thinking about things like that because I arrived to school. I walked through the corridors and arrived to my first class. There were some people inside the class speaking with their friends. I felt really lonely because I do not have someone to talk to. I walked to my usual desk next to the window and took my book out of my bag and start reading. I enjoy reading books because they make me happier.

The bell rung and some minutes later the teacher entered the class. My first class was literature with Mr. Iruka. I love literature today he was supposed to give us our letter to someoneand I was a bit nervous about it. I have written the letter to my mother. The thing is that I have never written or tell someone about my mother I mean everybody knows that she is dead but nothing else. The good thing is that we never read the things that we write in the class.

"Good morning kids" I heard Mr. Iruka saying "I have corrected your letters and well I really think that for the first time we have to read one of them here because it really amazed me because of the feelings that he expressed in it well Deidara would you like to read your letter to the rest of the class?"

What? Me really no way is he crazy? "No I don't want to" I said I really didn't want to read it.

"Come on Deidara I am sure your classmates will like to hear it" Mr. Iruka said trying to convince me.

"No" I said again.

"ok Deidara I am not going to make you read it if you don;t want to but so you know I think that your letter is a piece of art and not just a school project" he said

"Ok thanks" I replied

Mr. Iruka then started talking about the lesson. Suddenly I felt somebody watching me. I turned around and I saw him. Sasori, he was looking at me. He then saw me watching him, our eyes locking for only a few seconds but it was enough for me to understand that he was curious about the thing with my letter. The bell rung and I quickly stand up from my seat in order to go to my next class which was Art with Mrs. Sakura my favorite teacher.

I entered her classroom and saw her behind her desk drawing in a piece of paper.

"Hello Sakura" I greeted her. She likes it more when her students call her by her small name.

"O hi Deidara how are you today?" she asked me.

"I am fine thank you" I answered her. "I have written a letter to my mother in my literature class and Mr. Iruka told me to read it but I refused" I told her.

"Why did you do such a think?" she asked me.

"Because I don't want to speak about her in front of the whole class it is painful seeing the pity in the people eyes. And I don't want to be pitied" I said

That moment I heard the door opening and I saw Sasori walking past the door.

"Hello Sasori" Sakura said.

"Hi" he said. He walked to his desk and sat down.

I then sat in the front desk in order to continue speaking with Sakura through the rest of the class. I am the only person in the class that talks with Sakura like she is a friend. Actually to me she is my only friend because she is the only person that talks to me. She will help me get a scholarship to an art university when I finish school. Ironic huh?

"What are you going to draw today Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Well I don't know yet maybe birds" I told her.

The bell rung and students starting entering the class so I stopped speaking and I concentrated to my drawing. The hour passed quickly and the bell rung again. I started fixing my things when I felt someone in front of me. I looked up and saw Sasori looking at my drawing.

"It is good" he said.

"Um thanks, please don't ruin it" I told him

"Why would I want to ruin it? I appreciate art I don't ruin it" he said.

"Um ok" I said.

He then left it down and walked out of the class. That was strange I thought. He talked to me and he didn't insult me. That was really strange.

* * *

So that was the first chapter of my first story I hope you guys like it and please review I would love to know if you like it or not and feel free to give me advices and things like that. Well that's all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys the second chapter is now up. I want to thank

Chillibean and jisko2ijsko for the reviews and desaisedancer for the review and the advice!:)

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Eventually school was over. Some kids made fun of my hair and they throw me a bucket full of cold water. I didn't care about the water but they ruined my drawing and that pissed me off. Why do people have to be so mean all the time?

* * *

In Deidara's house in the evening

While I was sitting in my bed doing my homework I heard my mobile phone ringing. On the screen I saw Sakura's number, I picked it up.

"Hello Sakura" I said to her.

"Hi Dei I have good news for you" she said with a childish voice.

"Ok tell me and stop acting like a crazy teenager you are 25 years old and a teacher" I said laughing. I knew that it piss Sakura off when others talk about her age. The fact is that if you don't know that she is a teacher, you will think that she is a teenager with her pink hair and her small figure.

"O Dei cute as always huh?" she asked me sweetly.

"i try" i said to her laughing.

"Ok now shut up and listen. Remember when I told you that I was teaching 4 amazing children?" She asked.

"Yes I remember it you tell me about them every time" i said rolling my eyes.

"Ok so I can't continue those lessons because I don't have much free time. So I was thinking if you would like to teach them for me" she said.

"Um ok I don't have a problem. It is going to be a great opportunity to not be always inside the house" I said with a smile on my face thinking that today was indeed a very good day.

"Thanks Dei I knew that you would love the idea" she said.

"Um no problem. Now can you tell me about those children?" I asked her.

"They are all 5 years old. I teach them 3 times a week in Hinata's house. She is Sasori's sister" she said.

"Wait a minute, when you say Sasori's sister you mean Sasori the principal's son?" I asked her.

"Yes I mean him" she said "So Hinata is very shy, that's why you should speak to them about yourself first. She likes to draw things that involve water like lakes and rivers. You are going to love Neji, he is so cute. He has long hair like you and he likes to draw weapons he is so adorable." She said with a huge smile on her face. "Next is Naruto. What can I say about him? Naruto is like a small fox. He is very clever but very dump at the same time. He likes to draw animals and he loves ramen, so don't forget to buy a bowl of ramen for him before you arrive last but not least there is Tenten. She actually reminds me of you because she has a free spirit and she likes to draw birds." She finished describing her little students and I could understand that she was smiling. She really loves to speak about them.

"Ok I understand they are all very cute" I said "When do I have to go there?" I asked her.

"Well I have already informed their parents so you can start the lessons tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the evening. If that is ok with you." She said.

"Um yeah it is perfect" I told her.

"Ok so the money that you are going to get is 20 euros per hour and every time we usually have a two hour lesson. As I told you before, the lessons are taking place to Hinata's house which means Sasori's house too. So I am sure that you know where it is huh?" she asked him.

"Um yeah I know where his house is." i said. Everybody knows where Sasori's house is because it is the most beautiful house in our town.

"Ok so that is all. See ya Dei" she told him.

"Yes goodnight" i said and hung up.

I sat on my bed trying to understand what have just happened. Tomorrow I was going to go to his house to teach his sister and her friends how to draw, which means I am going to see him, which means I have to speak to him. How am I going to speak to him? Stupid stupid brain I hate you. Stupid stupid I don't know if I hate her or love her, but I am going to kill her anyway.

I only hope that tomorrow is going to be a good day…

* * *

Sakura and Deidara are very good friends because they are both artists. i am very happy because Deidara is going to be happy for a while.:)

So I hope you guys like it and please review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys so here is the third chapter I hope you like it!

I do not own Naruto!:)

* * *

Next day in the morning :D

"So are you ready for today Dei?" Sakura asked me. We were sitting in her classroom and we were working on a project for the school prom. It is such a pity that I won't go.

"I think that I am ready. I have everything organized and I won't forget the ramen for Naruto don't worry" I told her. Actually I was very nervous I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react when I see Sasori there. Maybe I will be lucky and I won't see him. I hope I won't see him.

"O Dei I am sure you will love them you are going to get more friends" she said with a slight sad voice.

"I have friends" I told her.

"No you don't Deidara I am your only friend around here. I am not stupid I know and I have seen how the other students treat you. But you don't have to worry, I have a feeling that everything is going to change" she said with a smile on her face.

"The only thing I can do is hope" I told her and I continued drawing.

* * *

Same day 5 o'clock in the evening :D

Ok I am ready colors check, paintbrushes check, Naruto's ramen check I am ready. It's a good thing my father isn't here. I am one hundred present that if my father was here he wouldn't let me go there. On the other hand he might let me 20 euros per hour aren't bad at all. Anyway I might get going or else I am going to be late.

* * *

I love their house it is so amazing. Sakura said that they have a room full of paintings and sculptures. I don't believe that I am going to see Sasori . Ok Deidara relax take a deep breath and everything is going to be alright.

I pressed the door bell and waited my heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode. I heard the door open and I saw a woman with red hair.

"Hello honey you must be Deidara I am Hinata's mother you can call me Lara" she said with a smile on her face. She was very beautiful she was wearing a light blue dress and her hair was up in a ponytail. She was very beautiful and sweet the mother that every child wants.

"Hello Lara yes I am Deidara" I told her with an awkward smile.

"Oh Sakura has told me so much about you. She told me that you have a real talent. You know my oldest son Sasori likes art he makes puppets but don't tell this to anyone he doesn't like it when other people knows it. He says that it is very personal." She said.

"Um I didn't know that" I said. I don't believe it Sasori makes puppets. Omg I just learned something about him which no one else knows. Ok Deidara relax take a deep breath.

"So Deidara come on lets go to the little monsters" she said with a smile on her face.

"Um ok" I told her.

"You know they loved Sakura with her pink hair and her crazy manners but I am sure they are going to like you more" she said.

"O I hope" I said.

"Ok here we are" we arrived outside from a pink door and I could hear voices from inside the room. She opened the door. "Hello kids" she said to the four children.

"Hi" the kids said "Wow you must be Deidara" the blond kid said.

"Um yes I am Deidara" I said.

"I am Naruto" the kid said "this is Neji my best friend" he said pointing to the boy with the long hair.

"O hello Naruto and Neji" I said to them.

"Hn" Neji said.

"Don't worry about him he doesn't talk much" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"O ok" I said and instantly I knew I was going to like Neji .

"Ok this is Hinata-chan" he said pointing the blue haired girl

"Hello Hinata-chan how are you?" I asked her. She seemed very shy as Sakura has said.

"Um I am fine thank you Deidara-senpai" she said and she blushed

"O please don't call me that just Deidara is fine" I said to her she was very cute. I can't believe she is Sasori's sister. Sasori is always so cool.

"I am Tenten" a girl with ponytail told me.

"O hey Tenten you seem quite the brave girl huh?" I told her.

"Of course, I don't need others to introduce me" she said looking Hinata with a smirk on her face.

"Come on now Tenten it is ok to be shy" I said to her while Naruto tried to calm Hinata who was ready to cry. "Hinata-chan relax Tenten didn't mean that" I said.

"Oh Hinata I am sorry it was a joke" Tenten said.

"O-ok" Hinata said as she calmed down.

"Ok you guys I was thinking if you would like to make some boats from paper and then we can draw them and maybe we can even hang them from a wall" I told them.

"Yeah" they said and we started making the boats.

"Deidara" I heard Naruto calling me

"Yes?" I asked

"Can we draw on the boats the thing that we like the most?" he asked me. It was actually a very good idea.

"Naruto this is an amazing idea" I told him "ok you guys we can draw what we like the most on the boats" I told them and they nod.

I was drawing when I saw something in the corner of the room.

"Um Hinata-chan is this guitar yours?" I asked her.

"Yes Deidara it was my fathers but know it is mine" she said .

"You can play the guitar Dei?" Naruto asked me.

"Um yes I can play the guitar the piano too. My mother was a musician" I told them. It was very strange to talk about her.

"Can you play for us?" Tenten asked

"Um yes I could" I said.

Then Neji stand up took the guitar and gave to me.

"Thanks Neji" I told him "Um do you know the song Paradise from Goldplay? It is a really amazing song well it reminds me of my mother" I told them.

"Well sing it" Neji said. I was very happy he actually spoke. Sakura was right I was gonna love spending time with them.

"Well it goes like this" I said and starting to play the chords

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach so

She ran away in her sleep

And dreamed about

Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise

Every time she closed her eyes

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on, it gets so heave

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear the waterfall

In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes

In the night the stormy night away she'd fly and dreams of

Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

She would dream of

Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh

La-la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

And so lying underneath those stormy skies

She'd say, "oh ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

This could be

Para-para-paradise

Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh

I finished the song .

"Wow Deidara this was amazing" Naruto said

"Um thanks" I said I was actually so happy that I felt tears in my eyes.

"Um Deidara are you ok?" Hinata asked me.

"I am fine Hinata-chan I am just very happy I had a lot of time to have so much fun" I said and hid my face with my hands trying to hold back my tears.

Suddenly I felt four little figures hugging me.

"O don't cry Dei" I heard Naruto saying.

"Ok ok I am fine back to the boats now" I said.

"Dei, are you going to sing us again?" Tenten asked me.

"Yes of course if you want but not now" I said with a smile on my face.

We then continued drawing the boats.

.

.

.

Ok guys that is all for now I hope you like it. I am again really sorry for the mistakes I try to improve myself. I really like writing this story I actually cried when I finished typing the song it is just so beautiful and full of energy. I want to thank my 2 reviewers, so yes thank you guys you rock and that is all. Please please review and let me know what you think of it.

I love reviews!

Yupi !:) i am drawing buterflies on my hands xixixi


End file.
